Typical servomechanism control systems are implemented with feedback and feedforward elements, which cooperate to produce a response to a command input. In general, the servomechanism system error (the difference between the command input and the system output in response to the command input) will be significant during and after a typical command trajectory. If high accuracy of the output is desired, settling time is allocated to allow the output of the system to settle to the command position within a specified operational error tolerance. Additional techniques are desired to reduce or eliminate the settling time and thereby enhance high performance servomechanism control.